headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Grimes
}} | aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia | known relatives = Lori Grimes (wife) Carl Grimes (son) Judith Grimes (daughter) R.J. Grimes (son) | status = Unknown | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Days Gone Bye" | final appearance = "What Comes After" | actor = Andrew Lincoln }} Rick Grimes is a fictional law-enforcement officer and the main character from the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Andrew Lincoln, he was introduced in the pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye". Biography Early life Rick Grimes grew up in King County, Georgia. In high school, he became best friends with a jock named Shane Walsh. After school, the two became sheriffs of the King County Sheriff's Office. Rick married a woman named Lori, and they had a son named Carl, who was born around the year 1998. By the time Carl was twelve, Rick and Lori were going through a rough patch in their marriage. Shoot-out In 2010, Rick and Shane responded to a call for assistance from nearby Linden County, whose officers were in pursuit of a vehicle carrying three armed criminals. They drove out on Highway 18 and set up a road block about four miles west of the State Route 85 intersection. Shane laid down a spike strip and then Rick pulled back some distance and took up position along with deputies Lam Kendal and Leon Basset. When the oncoming car ran over the spike strip, it skidded off the road and overturned in a field. The driver emerged and opened fire on the King County officers. One shot hit Rick in the mid-section, but fortunately, he was wearing a bullet-proof vest. A second criminal emerged and was gunned down. While Shane was making sure that Rick was okay, a third criminal got out of the vehicle and shot Rick in the back. The bullet hit an unprotected section and he required immediate medical attention. He was taken to Harrison Memorial Hospital where he lapsed into a coma. Rick awakened some weeks later only to find that the hospital had been completely deserted. Weak from lack of movement and proper nutrition, he shambled through the corridors, coming upon a barricaded set of double doors with the words "Don't open. Dead inside" written upon them. For some unexplained reason, the dead had come back to life as a result of some form of virus, which swept across the country, creating a post-Apocalyptic environment. Rick soon discovered that the world as he knew was gone. Notes & Trivia * * Rick Grimes is the first character seen on The Walking Dead. He also has the first lines of dialogue. * Preferred weapon of choice: Colt Python. Rick used this as his signature weapon in the first three seasons of the show. * First lines: "Little girl?" Rick said this to Summer when he first saw her at an abandoned gas station in "Days Gone Bye". * Currently one of two surviving characters who appeared in the first episode, along with Morgan Jones. * Rick is one of five The Walking Dead characters to also appear in its' companion series, Fear the Walking Dead, along with Morgan, Paul Rovia, Carol Peletier and Dwight. * On May 29, 2018, it was announced Season 9 will be the final season to feature Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. Lincoln will only appear in the first five episodes of the season. ** In November 2018, it was announced that Lincoln will reprise his role as Rick Grimes for a three-film trilogy set to air on AMC which will be a continuation of his storyline from "What Comes After". The first film is set to go into production early 2019. Body count The following is a running list of humans and zombies killed by . Named Unnamed Rick's 3 questions After recovering his sanity following the death of Lori, Rick began to take a more hardline approach towards the humans that he encountered. To assess their value and potential threat level, Rick began introductions with three questions. Depending on how a person responded governed Rick's actions towards them. Rick's questions * "How many walkers have you killed?" * "How many people have you killed?" * "Why?" Daryl Dixon also implemented this strategy during his brief association with the Claimers. When the group first encountered Aaron outside Alexandria, Virginia, Michonne was the one who asked him the three questions. Appearances See also External Links * * Rick Grimes at Wikipedia * * * Rick Grimes at the Image Comics Wiki * Rick Grimes at The Walking Dead Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Status unknown